pokemonjandmfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon M (Ch. 1 - 4)
Hello there! I am Mango, your fellow Pokémon Trainer! I will tell you the story of how I started out as a regular girl to a Pokémon Trainer! Chapter 1 In the start, I was outside of my house, ready to start my Pokémon journey. The next thing I knew it though, a guy wearing a white lab coat was shouting "Stop!" at me, because I had walked into the wild grasses. And before I knew it, I got encountered by a real live Pokémon! I was confused, but the guy handled it like a pro. He caught it in one try with a Pokeball that I was awed by. He gave me the Pokeball with the pokemon in it, and told me that it was a Ditto, and it was mine to keep. I was happy, for I had gotten my first Pokémon, yet I didn't even walk too far from my house! "Ditto" I said to the pokemon. "You are going to be my best buddy!". Chapter 2 After all that, I had decided to go find another pokemon, another buddy, to accompany me on my journey. I walked around in the forest, until I saw the grass near a bush rustle. "Maybe that's a pokemon!" I said to Ditto, who was still inside a pokeball. Out from the patch of grass came a wild pokemon. It was a mouse, I had thought, and its color is a bright yellow with red cheeks and a long tail with brown marks at the end where it was attached. I wanted to catch it, so I threw a pokeball at it first. It shook once, then it opened up, and the mouse pokemon escaped the ball, then it ran away. "Rats" I muttered as I watched the mouse pokemon zoom back into the grass. Chapter 3 As you can see, catching a Pokémon was harder than I had thought it was. But I wasn't ready to give up just yet! I went wandering to a path where a giant sleeping Pokémon was blocking the road. It was huge! There also was a flute nearby. It was called a Poke flute, and I decided to play it. I played it and... let's just say I was not the best flute player on the block. Actually, I was terrible! But it woke up the sleeping Pokémon. Bad news was, it was very angry at me for waking it up. It smacked me with one of its huge paws, and I was flung into the air like a baseball hitting a bat. I fell onto a cobblestone floor. Ouch! As I rubbed my sore bottom, I saw a pink Pokémon that floated in the air, and its long, pink tail floated inches from its head. It said "Mew!", so I guess its name was Mew. I floated away before I could catch it. I was disappointed by still not catching a friend for Ditto. Then, there was a bright flash of light... Chapter 4 As I last left off, I said I saw a bright flash of light correct? Well, anyway, I was blinded by a bright white light that was so bright, it could have been the sun. Ditto was also blinded by it(it went out of its ball, that sneaky little thing!). Then, I saw a big Pokémon. It reminded me of a lion, but it had something to do with the sun. I was intrigued by it, but it disappeared as suddenly as it came. I was now upset, by how I wasn't exactly catching any new Pokémon. Ditto tried to comfort me. "Thanks, Ditto," I had said as I sat down, but jumped up with a yelp. It turns out the rock I was sitting on wasn't a rock at all! It was a Pokémon! A brown Pokémon sticking out of the dirt like a gopher, except it was circular shaped on its head. I sent out Ditto, and commanded it to use Transform, the only move it actually had. It transformed into that Pokémon! Though it looked a lot different than the Pokémon we were battling. So anyway, I commanded Ditto to use Dig, a move it now knew, and it hit its mark perfectly. I threw a Pokeball at the Pokémon, and it hit it and sucked it into the ball. I crossed my fingers and held my breath as it shook once, twice, three times.. Got it! We had done it! We caught a new Pokémon! I sent it out and I told both of them "now.. let's eat!". The Pokémon said "Diglett!" and so I called it "Diglett".